


A Glimpse of Happiness;

by John_Winchester



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Winchester/pseuds/John_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of John and Ryan Watson; two brothers who are utterly inseparable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse of Happiness;

Their childhood was anything but perfect— but they made it work. They’d play soldiers and chase each other around with sticks. It was a surprisingly happy time, considering. Ryan cared for John and did whatever he could to make him happy. The boys would play with one another for hours on end, until they were both sprawled on the ground, amid the leaves. 

It didn’t matter what they were doing, as long as they were together. The two were inseparable; loving and learning as a unit. 

Their father was… distant, in more ways than one. Their mother was a quiet, tame woman who’d gotten ill after John was born. Ryan could remember when she’d play out in the fields with him. While he missed those special times with her, he had John now— and his little brother needed looking after. That’s what Mum had said, after all. Ryan took his job very, very seriously. He could remember a time when John was being bullied in primary school. Needless to say, after a stern talking to and a few punches, it all stopped.

He’d always been John’s protector.

It was an even bigger job as the two grew older. 

They both attended the same University (briefly, before med school), and he keep watch then, too. If John was stupid enough to get wasted, he’d drag the other back to his dorm.

Ryan and John split up, soon after.

After a while, they both ended up in Afghanistan. It was sort of assumed that they’d join up there— seeing as their father was military and insisted on nothing else. He was relieved to see his little brother in one piece. 

“Too long,” he’d said. “You’ve grown— just a little.”

John had punched him. 

Things were as back to normal as they could be, considering. He watched as John did his best to save lives, whilst climbing the ranks, himself. He captained his own team. His father would have been proud. While the responsibility of all of those lives was rather weighing, he bore it with pride. He was a Watson, after all— a strong, hearty people.

He remained in Afghanistan, even after John was shot. Personally, he hadn’t seen it— and Ryan couldn’t visit his brother after the fact. He’d his own duties to take care of. He didn’t even see him before was shipped home. 

Months later, he’s resting at the door to 221B, heart in his chest.

He reaches up and knocks once.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a story based on an OC roleplaying blog: Sirryanwatson, and a John Watson: Loyalbloggerwhowaits.]


End file.
